Applicability Statement 4 (AS4) is a Conformance Profile of the Organization for the Advancement of Structured Information Standards (OASIS) Electronic Business using the Electronic Business Message Service (ebMS) specification 3.0. AS4 represents an open standard for the secure and payload-agnostic exchange of business-to-business and business-to-government documents using, for example, Web Services. OASIS defines the AS4 profile as a combination of conformance profiles that concern an implementation capability, and of a usage profile that concerns how to use the implementation. Example implementations include enterprise integration business software where the connectivity between different systems may be established through adapters that employ the AS4 profile. In some implementations, such adapters are hardware and/or software products that facilitate the integration of an application into a common unit.